Characters
The characters in the two shows include: Nobody's Boy *Remi: Masako Sugaya *Vitalis: Yōsuke Kondō *Milligan's wife: Reiko Mutō *Baraberin *Mattia *ljnL Nobody's Girl ; :* :*A bright and energetic 10 year old girl. She was raised in a French village called Chavanon, but she doesn't know where she was born. Remi is an excellent singer. Her foster father, Jerome sells her to Vitalis for her to sing and perform with his band. ; :* :*Her husband, Jerome, found Remi abandoned as a child on a street corner of Paris. Afterwards, Jerome leaves to work in Paris and Anne raises Remi in secret. ; :* :*Remi's little sister, she is the real child of Anne Barberin. ; :* :*Remi's step father. He found Remi as a baby, abandoned. He goes away to Paris to work and expects his wife to get rid of Remi and send her to the workhouse. He returns ten years later because of a work injury and sells Remi to Vitalis because they had become so poor. ; :*The family cow, which is sold because they had become so poor. ; :* :*The owner of three dogs and a monkey. He is a performer who travels throughout France. He is skilled at playing the violin. At first glance, he appears frightful, however he is very kind. He taught Remi to read and write because she doesn't go to school. ; :* :*An English lady who in Toulouse meets Remi and believes that Vitalis is innocent. She searches for her own daughter who was stolen not long after birth. Actually it turned to be Remi who was her real daughter ; :* :*Mrs. Milligan's son who is paralyzed and in a wheelchair. He becomes good friends with Remi.Also the brother of Remi ; :* ; :* :*One of the boys who has lived with Gaspard, he is the leader of the children. He's good at playing the violin. He became attached to Remi because of her kindness and gentleness.They promised to be together forever and in the last episode he promised to work hard so that he can be in same social status and ask Remi to be with him forever. ; :* ; :* :*One of the boys who has lived with Gaspard. He is a friend of Mattia. ; :* ; :* ; :* :*An acquaintance of Vitalis. He uses homeless children and treats them like slaves. He uses the money he collects from them for his own purposes. :*He is based on Garofoli from the original story. ; :*A dog of Vitalis' company. He has a sense of responsibility and has very strong and leadership qualities. His name comes from the Italian "capitale". ; :*A dog of Vitalis' company. He is known as the cool one. Zerbino is the Italian word for "dandy". ; :*A dog of Vitalis' company. She becomes attached to everyone. The name "Dolce" is the Italian word for "sweet". ; :* :*The monkey in Vitalis' company. He acts almost like a human and is a natural entertainer. He is also very michievous. Category:Characters